Adiós, mi comandante
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: One-shot dedicado a la muerte de Hugo Chávez... OC Venezuela (Comunidad Latin-Hetalia)


**¡Hola!  
Este pequeño one-shot es el primero que escribo sobre los personajes de la comunidad Latin-Hetalia, por lo que siento mucho si la personalidad de Venezuela no concuerda en demasiado con la que tiene. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.  
Y es que, me he enterado hoy de que había muerto Hugo Chávez del cáncer contra el que estaba luchando... Así que, mis más sinceras condolencias, de verdad. Descansa en paz.  
Y, bueno, esto era todo. Espero que no me haya quedado muy deprimente (que seguro que sí) y ya está.  
1 beso muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tan solo se han ido unas horas y ya estás tan lejos de nosotros. Te has marchado dejándonos a la deriva en este pequeño trozo de tierra, sin nadie que nos guíe. Y ahora, este páramo, me resulta frío. La vida en sí me resulta absurda y efímera… Irreal…

Me lamento, bajo la mirada y cierro los ojos, sintiendo como me escuecen. Me he prometido no llorar. Debo de ser fuerte por el pueblo y por mí, como tantas veces me habías dicho. Pero me está resultando muy difícil. Y es que, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ya no sé con exactitud cuánto ha sido. ¿14 años? ¿Tal vez 58? No lo sé, pero me parece toda una vida.

Los gritos de la gente, sus llantos, sus llamados, sus aclamaciones y sus rezos… Todos resuenan en las calles calurosas y saturadas. Resuenan en mi corazón. Como un tambor, vibrando continuamente. Observo mi habitación y no puedo, cuanto menos, lamentarme. Siempre creí que lo superarías. Eras fuerte, eras un héroe para mí, te quería. Todos te queríamos en mayor o menor medida. Y ahora nos has dejado. ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

Antes de irte prometiste que volverías, que nos guiarías a un futuro glorioso, aquel que todos los venezolanos merecíamos. ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión? ¿Hicimos algo que te hiciera replantearte la situación?

Una lágrima furtiva cae por mi mejilla y me reprendo por ello. _"Tonta. Deja de llorar. No eres débil"_, pero me es imposible. Ahora estoy deprimida, no tengo ganas de discutir o competir con nadie. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de pegar a nadie. El reflejo del espejo me muestra a una muchacha triste, melancólica y abandonada; con el cabello castaño rizado totalmente despeinado y los ojos verdes vidriosos, inyectados en sangre por la angustia contenida. Mis mejillas se mueven, todos mis músculos se tensan y destensan… Tiemblan. Quieren llorar, mostrar mi verdadero estado de ánimo y me niego. Supongo que soy demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. ¿Está mal acaso querer ser fuerte? Pero no sé si lo conseguiré sin ti.

La llamada que recibí ayer sobre las cuatro de la tarde me intrigó sobremanera. No solía recibir llamadas a esas horas y me había visto tentada de no contestar. Pero cuando me dijeron que venía de Cuba, no pode evitar que eras tú, que me llamabas para decirme que todo estaba bien, como hacías cada día. Aunque fue la voz de otro la que escuché. Y, aunque su tono de voz me había puesto sobre aviso, me había hecho salir de mi ensoñación y ponerme alerta, sus noticias me cayeron encima como un cubo de agua fría.

Habías muerto. Estás muerto y no vas a volver a mi lado ni al de mi gente. Pero sobre todo a mi lado. Sé que suena egoísta, pero me sentía a gusto alrededor tuyo, la gente era feliz y yo sentía esa misma felicidad en mi cuerpo. Y ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento como mi cuerpo se convulsiona, quiere romper en llanto y me está costando mucho mantener esta imagen de chica fuerte. No es justo.

He recibido el pésame de mucha gente; mis hermanos, mi padre, mis amigos… De gente con la que nunca he cruzado palabra… ¿Debería alegrarme por eso? Tal vez sí. Nadie desea la muerte de la gente y pareciera que me estoy enterrando en vida. A todos les di las gracias y, aunque se interesaron más por mi estado de salud que por la muerte de mi presidente, no pude sentirme cuanto menos insultada. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez porque eras una persona importante para mí. Y lo sigues siendo.

¿Sabes que han dictaminado siete días de luto? Pocos me parecen, pero tu velatorio estará abierto a todo el público. Tú gente, la misma que te llora ahora, podrá despedirte. Creo que eso me tranquiliza en parte. Pero, también siento que, a medida que se va acercando el final, me va a resultar muy difícil decirte adiós definitivamente.

Pero tú no querrías verme llorar ni con ese estado de ánimo, seguro que me habrías regañado por mi actitud. Lloraré todo lo que siento dentro hasta quedarme seca, hasta que ya no quede ni una sola lágrima que derramar, hasta que sienta que ya puedo decirte adiós y dejarte marchar para poder llevar a mi país, a mi gente, a una nueva era.

Observo por la ventana y veo a la gente. Llevan nuestra bandera, banderas de otros países, cartulinas con tu rostro y pancartas con mensajes. A muchos los veo abrazar los periódicos. Todos están tristes, todos te queríamos, todos te echaremos de menos.

Porque no solo ha muerto nuestro presidente, nuestro comandante, nuestro guía. También ha muerto la persona, nuestro amigo, nuestro familiar. Porque verte cada día en televisión nos hizo aceptarte como uno más de nosotros. Por eso…

Hasta siempre, mi comandante Chávez.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Nah, esto da asco... Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
